


Deal

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [49]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bruises, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Patrick's kinda cheating on his boyfriend but also he deserves to do it, References to Drugs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Running Away, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick finds a way to loose himself in Pete to distract him from his abusive addict boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Patrick's POV**

Knocking on the door I'm super nervous as always but as soon as Pete opens it I relax. I'm always freakishly nervous that someone else will be here or he'll be sick of me but it's never happened.

I fall into Pete's arms, pressing my lips to his while pushing him into his apartment and slamming the door behind me. He always calls me his pretty little slut because I'm so desperate for him but I know he loves it. He'd be just as desperate as me if he didn't have as much self control.

We stumble towards his room, tripping over each other and the stuff strewn across the floor while stripping each other. By the time we get to his bed we're both naked so Pete jumps onto his bed and watches as I get to my knees. I only give him a couple of strokes though before he's pulling me back up and his hands stroke the bruises on my ribs.

"Baby not again" "I'm sorry, I tried to be good, I'm sorry" "No apologising, I'm not him baby" "I know but I promised I'd be good and try to get more money from him" "You were so good baby, I'm so proud of you" "I got a little bit of money, I really tried" "I know you did, you're the best boy in the world"

Pete's so nice to me and it makes me feel so good so I really want him to let me blow him. He does so much for me and all I ever do is make his life harder so he deserves to have me make him feel amazing. I'll give him every inch of my body and let him do anything he wants to me because he deserves it, he deserves everything.

I've been dating the same guy for 5 years but that guys not Pete. Jason's horrible and violent but I've never been able to leave him because I have no where to go. Even if I managed to leave and start a new life I know he'd hunt me down and hurt me so there's no escape.

I met Pete through Jason because Pete gives him drugs and Jason gives him me in return. One day I came with him to buy drugs but he'd forgotten his wallet so he let Pete have an hour with me instead. Ever since then he's been paying for drugs that way because it's easier than giving Pete money and I think he enjoys it. I think he loves seeing me come home with bruises, loves seeing my eyes red from crying and loves how upset it makes me.

Pete though, Pete's the sweetest guy in the world. The first time Jason gave me to him I was sobbing uncontrollably and all I could do was shake and beg him not to hurt me. I think he wanted to fuck me but I was terrified so he held me and looked after me until I got myself under control. For the first time in months I didn't get hurt that day, by Jason or by Pete. The only bruises I got were hickies Pete made because we knew Jason would be angry if I didn't have any marks.

Since then I've been coming to Pete at least once a week and it's always amazing. We've fallen in love so we spend hours having sex and hanging out before Pete gives me the drugs so I can go back to Jason. It sucks but I'll do anything for Pete so I don't care how little time we have together or what I have to do for it.

Lately we've been talking about running away together. Pete's made a lot of enemies so he wants to escape and I can't stand Jason any longer. I've been stealing a little bit of money from Jason every day and soon we'll have enough to be able to start a new life. Life with Pete will be nothing like life with Jason and I can't wait to spend every day being loved. No more abuse, no more drugs, no more hiding and no more misery, only me and the man I love.

When I look into Pete's eyes I feel like crying because he's so good to me, what have I ever done to deserve this? This is supposed to be a reward for Pete so I desperately try to hold back my tears. He gives me drugs for free, risks Jason's anger, takes care of me, loves me and never gets angry. He holds me while I cry, makes love with me, makes me feel beautiful and doesn't care that I'm useless.

When we move away I doubt I'll be able to get a job so he'll have to support me but he doesn't care. He puts away loads of money for our new life and I can only steal a little bit from Jason but he still doesn't care. I've never met someone like Pete and I'll do anything to make sure Pete keeps loving me, I can't loose him.

I try to reach down to keep stroking him but he gently pushes my hand away and gives my lips a little kiss "Let go baby, let it out" "I'm sorry, just give me a second" "You don't need to hold back baby" "I want to make you happy, let me suck you off" "We can do that after, come here"

He pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead "What's wrong?" "Nothing" "Please don't lie to me baby" "I'm sorry" "Hey it's ok, just tell me what's up" "I want to be good to you" "You're so good, you're the best" "But all I ever do it take" "You give me so much love every day and that's all I need" "I know, I'm sorry" "Don't be, do you want to talk or make love first?" "I wanna take my mind off it for a bit, make love to me" "Anything for you angel"

Pete lies me back on the bed and places little kisses down my body. Like always he makes hickies all down my chest, stomach and thighs so I have a little galaxy of love bites all over me. Pete knows I love hickies and if I have a lot of hickies Jason doesn't usually care how many other bruises I have. Sometimes Pete makes bruises on my hips or wrists from holding them but that's only if I tell him Jason's in a bad mood. Me being bruised, upset or in pain makes Jason happy so I'd rather let Pete do it than Jason because Pete makes it feel nice.

As Pete continues marking me up he slips two fingers into my mouth for me to suck. Once they're nice and wet he takes them back down while I spread my legs further. Pete knows I love getting fucked on my back because it's more intimate, unlike on my hands and knees like Jason does it. 

Slowly Pete slides his fingers inside me, laughing softy at the way I whine and lift my hips up for more. He works me open slowly while making more and more hickies. Usually he doesn't make this many but I think he wants me to feel really good and make sure Jason won't hurt me. Lots of marks means less abuse and that when I look at myself naked I'll see reminders of Pete and feel beautiful.

When Pete finally stops fingering me I'm desperate so I pull him into a kiss while he reaches under the bed. I wish we didn't have to use condoms but neither of us want diseases so it's much safer. I sleep with Jason and sometimes other friends he gives me to and I think Pete might sleep with other people too. Maybe he sleeps with other pretty boys for free drugs but I don't want to know so I've never asked. I know I'm the one he loves so I don't care if he's with anyone else. Soon it'll just be me and him so I'll know he's completely mine and neither of us will be with anyone else ever again.

As Pete rolls the condom on I make hickies on his neck and hold him close. Pete's not as big a fan of hickies as me but I love making a few on him so I know he's all mine. I can claim the man I love as mine and make sure anyone else he's with knows who he belongs to.

When Pete presses his dick into the crease of my ass I lift my legs and let Pete help me settle them on his shoulders. At first I was scared to do this because I'm so vulnerable but now I love it. I love feeling powerless to Pete and the burn from my legs being forced open turns me on so much.

As always Pete takes his time sliding all the way in but I know what's coming so I don't protest. Once he bottoms out Pete gives me a smirk before sliding all the way out then slamming back in. After having sex so many times he finds my prostate almost instantly and slams it mercilessly.

I don't think there's ever been a time with Pete when I haven't been a blubbering desperate mess. I was with quite a few people before Jason but none of them ever did this to me.

Pete laughs at how I'm turning into a mess then reaches down to pin my wrists over my head. This is another thing he knows I love because my legs are over his shoulders and my wrists over my head so I can't move an inch. I love looking into his eyes while I'm powerless and seeing all the love he has for me and knowing I'm safe.

He pounds into me while I moan and whimper and beg for more. I don't know if he can understand a word I'm saying but he pounds into me harder and deeper anyway.

All it takes is a couple of strokes before I'm coming hard over my stomach and going limp. Pete gently pulls out of me and lets go of my legs and wrists. I try to sit up so I can get on my knees but Pete pushes me back and crawls up to kneel by my shoulders. His knees are either side of my head so just like before I'm helpless and I still love it.

Pete waits for me to open my mouth then pushes his dick in, forcing me to deep throat. He fucks my mouth until he gets close then pulls back and jerks off. I can swallow but he always prefers to come over my face which I definitely have no problem with. I close my eyes and open my mouth then I feel the first squirts of come so Pete can stain my face with it.

When I open my eyes again Pete's smiling down at my tenderly while he climbs off me and gets some tissues. Once we're both clean he pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead "You're perfect baby" "Not nearly as perfect as you" "Was I rough enough?" "I think so, I have the hickies and bruises on my wrists so I think it's enough. Plus my legs will be sore after having them up so if I'm limping it'll make him happy"

Pete smiles and his hand curls protectively on my knee. "I hate seeing you with bruises that aren't from me" "I know, I'm sorry" "Don't apologise when it's not your fault, I can't wait until we run away" "You'll never hurt me will you?" "Never, not unless it'll turn you on and give you more pleasure" "I like what you do now, nothing more" "I like what I do too"

We're silent until Pete pulls me closer and places a kiss on my lips "Baby do you love me?" "Of course, more than anything" "You don't love Jason?" "No, I never have" "Would you do anything for me?" "I'd do anything to get to be with you" "Do you want to marry me?"

My mouth falls open and I stare at Pete in shock. I've haven't even thought about marriage because I never thought I'd escape Jason and he'd never marry me. Marrying Pete sounds so nice but I'm still so scared. Jason was nice at first then became more violent so I don't want Pete to be the same. At least if we're only dating I could escape like I'm trying to from Jason but if we're married I'm trapped. I love Pete with all my heart but I want to feel free and happy, I can't handle feeling trapped and scared again.

"Pete I love you but I don't know if I can" "So that's a no?" "For now" "So what? I'm just something to play around with? You only want me because Jason doesn't give you enough?" "Pete you know that's not true" "I don't know, you said you'd do anything" "And I will, if you say you'll only stay with me if I marry you I'll do it but I'm not ready" "Why? I thought you loved me" "I do, you fucking know I do. I've spent years feeling like I can never escape and being trapped so I don't want that. I want to be free and love you because I choose to love you, not because I'm being forced to. When we start a new life together we'll both change and I want to make sure we still work together after that. Ask me again in a year or two and I'll say yes but I can't do that right now"

I'm terrified Pete will throw me out and send me back to Jason but he kisses me again and sighs "I knew it was stupid but I want to keep you forever" "And you can, just give me time to make that commitment" "I will, I'm sorry for pressuring you, I just don't want to loose you" "You won't, I'll do everything I can to make sure I never have to spend another second without you"

Pete gives me a beautiful smile and helps me into bed. "Do you want a nap baby?" "That'd be nice" "We can go for another round when you wake up or we can just hang out" "Thank you" "I love you" "I love you more" "That's impossible" "Nothings impossible when it comes to my love for you" "You're such a cheesy nerd" "You love it" "I do, I love it so much"


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick's POV**

The next time I see Pete is nowhere near as nice as usual. As I knock on his door I try to ignore the feeling of Jason's arm around me and his hot breath against my ear. Today he drunk a lot and decided instead of fucking me himself he wants to watch Pete do it. I'm praying to every god imaginable that Pete will play along and not do anything to make Jason suspicious.

When he opens the door I stare at him frantically, begging him not to out us but I should have known he wouldn't. He takes one look at Jason holding me and leans against the doorframe, smirking. "There's my favourite pretty little slut, what can I do for you today?"

I keep silent until Pete walks over and forces my chin up so I meet his eyes. They're a lot harsher and meaner than usual but I can see the love in them still and I know he's just trying to keep me safe.

"I asked you a question slut" "Jason told me we're coming here so we're here" "Oh did he?" "Yes" "You have no idea why?" "I think he wants to watch you fuck me" "Good slut"

He looks up at Jason who smirks and holds me tighter "He always comes home looking like a filthy bruised whore so I thought I'd come see what you do to him" "That's not the deal, the deal is that I get a few hours with him and you get free drugs" "You can still have as much time as you want and do whatever you want to the whore" "But I don't need you making comments or trying to join in. I don't make you pay for drugs so you shouldn't start asking for more"

They glare at each other until Jason opens his wallet and hands Pete some bills "I'll pay for the drugs as long as I can watch you fuck him" "Now that's a deal I like, glad to do business with you"

He tucks the money into his jeans then pulls me out of Jason's arms and into his. He pushes my fringe behind my ear before pushing his lips to mine roughly. Usually I'd kiss back and try to get him into bed as fast as possible but this time I just submit. I kiss back but don't touch him and when he lets me go I look down at my feet. Jason seems to be enjoying it so Pete grabs my wrist and pulls me towards his bedroom.

I hear Jason close the door then follow but when Pete shoves me onto his bed I couldn't care less. He admires me for a second then smirks "Get naked" "Sir..." "Get naked, it's not a question"

I do what he asks then let him shove me to the floor roughly. My knees will be bruised but I hear Jason laugh so I'm just glad he seems to be liking the show and not suspecting anything.

Pete undoes his pants and lets his dick spring free then watches me kneeling on the floor. I try to reach up for him but he smacks my hand away and shakes his head "You know the rules slut, take what you're given" "Sorry" "Look at me" "Sorry sir" "I know you like this, don't act like you don't beg for my dick every week"

He shoves his dick into my mouth, forcing me to take it all while cradling my head close. He fucks my mouth until I'm desperate to breathe then let's me pull off and take deep breaths. While I do Pete drags me to my feet and pushes me onto his bed. I take a quick look over at Jason who's standing against the wall and looks like he's pretty turned on by this. I wish he wasn't here but he is so I can't tell Pete I love him and Pete has to be super rough. Hopefully Jason will leave us alone after a bit because I'll be so sad if this is the only time I get with Pete this week.

While I lie on the bed Pete stands with his back to Jason while he runs a hand up my body. He looks at me and mouths "I love you" while his hand slips down to my dick. I'm terrified because I know Pete will have to be super rough but I love him and I know he'll look after me.

Pete flips me onto my stomach so I can bury my head in his pillow while he shoves three fingers into me. It's rough and too dry but Jason doesn't even give me prep so I can take it and Pete makes it ok. While he fingers me I hear Pete grab a condom and roll it onto his dick.

When he presses into me its way more painful than usual so I bite down on the pillow to stop myself from making a noise. Pete pounds into me while one hand grips my hip and the other pins my wrists over my head. There'll be bruises in both places and Pete starts biting at my neck and shoulders to make more.

It hurts a lot and I'm so terrified about Jason finding out we're together that I can't hold back my tears. I bury my face further in the pillow so neither of them hear my sobs but I know Pete feels me shaking. He keeps making hickies then places a quick loving kiss on my shoulder before he spanks me hard. I sob but Pete does it a few more times before returning to gripping my hip.

It feels like forever but eventually I feel Pete pull out then hear him pull the condom off. He jerks off quickly before coming over my ass and thighs with a groan. He spanks my ass one more time then rolls me onto my back. I can see his eyes soften when he sees my tear stained face but he lets out a cruel laugh and roughly wipes my cheek "You crying little whore?" "I'm sorry" "I fucking love it, such a wimpy little slut, can't even take me dick"

Over Pete's shoulder Jason looks very happy so I'm glad this worked even if I feel like crap. Pete mouths "I love you" again then grabs my hand and pulls it down to my ass. "Finger yourself whore" "Yes sir" "If you're a good boy and fuck yourself real good maybe I'll even let you come" "Thank you sir"

Both men watch as I slip two fingers into myself but Pete scoffs and smacks my thigh "You can take more you little slut, three fingers at least". I nod and push another in which makes Pete nod then he pulls of shirt off and does up his pants. I hate it when Jason's fully dressed and I'm naked when he fucks me but it's not as bad with Pete. I still hate it but I know as soon as Jason's gone Pete will get naked with me and make me feel amazing.

"Better not stop ok slut?" "Yes sir" "Good boy, finger yourself and don't come until I say you can" "Yes sir". Pete turns to Jason who smirks and follows him out of the room with one last look at me. My ass aches but I know I can't stop in case Jason comes back so I keep fucking myself slowly.

I hear Pete and Jason's voices, drawers opening and plastic bags crinkling. After a few torturous minutes I hear the door close then Pete walks back in and says "He's gone baby it's ok". I sob in relief and take my fingers out of myself so I can curl up into a ball.

I'm still hard but everything hurts so much that all I can do is cry. Pete comes over to wrap his arms around me and hold me close but I can't control myself. I don't know how long I cry for but by the time I run out of tears I'm exhausted. Turning over takes all my effort so I collapse against Pete and try to focus on his hand in my hair.

"Baby are you ok?" "No" "Can I do anything?" "Just hold me" "I love you" "I love you so much" "I'm so sorry for everything, you know I'd never hurt you like that unless I had to" "I know, it's ok, did he buy it?" "Completely" "Thank fucking goodness" "I have good news baby" "What?" "Jason's going out of town in a couple of weeks" "Oh..." "I thought you'd be happy" "When he goes away he gives me to one of his friends and it's hell, at least I'm used to Jason and he's not too bad sometimes" "I have more good news" "What?" "He's giving you to me"

I sit up like I've got an electric shock and stare at Pete, waiting for him to say it's a joke. He looks at me until I gasp and put my hand over my face, close to tears again.

"Tell me you're kidding, Peter Wentz don't you dare fuck with me" "I'm not baby, he's giving you to me for the week" "When? Why? How?" "He told me after I gave him the drugs, that's why he wanted to watch today" "He was testing you?" "Yeah" "He was making sure I had to spend the week with someone who'd hurt me, that fucking asshole" "But he fucked up baby, we get to spend a whole week together and you won't be sad or feel any pain" "That sounds perfect" "I have an idea, what if we leave during that week" "Leave? You mean run away together?" "Yeah, he'll give you to me for the week then we can leave and you'll never see him again. It'll be a week before he gets back and realises we're gone, we could be anywhere by then"

Pete looks happier than I've ever seen him and I can't hold back my own smile. I've been dreaming of this since the day we met and all I want is to be free to love him. I love him more than anything and I know he loves me too but this makes me feel on top of the world. This whole time I've been half thinking he'd never actually want to run away with me but all those doubts are gone. He wants to be with me so I'll never have to be abused or treated like shit again.

We're both in tears so I pull him close and kiss him deeply, wishing I never had to let go. When Pete pulls back we both laugh at what a couple of disasters we are then fall back on the bed together. "How long can I stay? Did he say when I have to go home?" "That's another piece of good news, he said you can stay the night"

Life just keeps getting better and better because for the first time in 2 years, I can spend the whole night with Pete. I can eat dinner with him then we can spend the evening talking and cuddling then go to bed and make love properly. I'll get to wake up beside him then eat breakfast with him and it'll be like we're already living together. It's stupid to get so excited when we can do these things every day when we run away but it's the first time. Pete means so much to me and every stupid little thing we do together is special.

"I love you more than anything Petey" "I love you infinitely" "I never want to spend another second without you" "You won't have to, I'll love you and protect you forever, I promise"


End file.
